Sólo cinco palabras: No te puedo ofrecer nada
by SiXFeeTUndeR666
Summary: Una máscara no impide mostrar los verdaderos sentimientos, aunque fuesen en la intimidad. Con la máscara fuera, cinco míseras palabras, hacen un daño atroz...peor que un puñetazo.


Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Masami Kurumada. Con estas historias cortas, pretendo mostrar lo que hubiera sentido uno de mis personajes favoritos. No soy muy buena en esto, pero espero mejorar para los siguientes relatos que quiero continuar.

Si os gusta, dejad reviews.

* * *

Todavía retumban en mi cabeza aquellas palabras:

"_No sé que decirte, no te puedo ofrecer nada"_

Para no olvidar nunca.

Ya no tiene importancia las veces que arriesgué la vida por él, tan sólo recibí esas palabras. Tal vez sea demasiado exigente, tal vez no entienda la situación o no lo entiendo a él. Pero… ¿quién me entiende a mí?

Si supiera lo que me cuesta olvidarlo, odiarlo.

¡Por los Dioses!…hubiera querido tener la valentía suficiente de matarlo ese día, cuando tuve oportunidad. No lo hice, no fui capaz; lo único que logré fue estar al borde la muerte. En esos minutos, dediqué mis últimas palabras de confesión, confesé mi amor por él.

¡Maldita Ley de las Máscaras! Si tan sólo tuviera la opción de morir en vez de amar todo sería más fácil y no estaría aquí, derramando lágrimas de impotencia…moriría tranquila y no tendría que amarlo, estar atada a él por el resto de mi vida.

No me corresponde. Todos los días intento afianzar esa idea y de una vez por todas, convencerme de que en mi vida no hay cabida para ese sentimiento que te hace tan débil. Pero, es imposible; lo tengo metido hasta el fondo de todo mí ser, es imborrable.

Hay días en las que deseo no haber llegado al Santuario, y me preguntó como hubiera sido mi vida normal, sin máscara, sin Athena. Tal vez encontraría a un hombre que me hiciera feliz, formaría una familia y tendría una vida como todas las mujeres normales.

¿Vida normal? Para mí, levantarme al alba y cumplir con mis obligaciones. Eso sería fácil, si no fuera porque me cruzo con él. Su ingenuidad me irrita pero, lo peor, es su indiferencia.

¡Maldita seas Seiya, tú y tu maldita indiferencia! No tienes ni idea del daño que me haces cuando paso por tu lado y sólo me miras, como si mirases una columna. Ni una palabra, nada. Tal vez sea corto de entendederas, pero me exaspera su estúpida sonrisilla mientras yo empiezo a recordar las malditas palabras que tanto dolor me provocan. No te imaginas el gran daño que haces…o tal vez, el daño que me hago. Porque creo que soy yo la única perjudicada.

No vale para nada negar algo que es tan obvio. Lo quiero, más bien, lo amo. Desde el día en el que él me demostró la bondad del ser humano, me recordó que era querer y ser querido; sólo bastó el maldito gesto de vendarme la mano para que yo cayera rendida ante su bondad. Ese momento no lo olvidaré nunca y eso es lo que marcará el comienzo de mi calvario.

Es la desdicha de dar mi vida por él y no recibir nada a cambio. Debí dejar que la flecha de Sagitario le diera de lleno; no sé porque interferí en el ataque de Poseidón. Pero, sé que yo le haría de escudo tantas veces como fuese necesario. Qué sandeces digo, sería capaz incluso, de muchas cosas más por él.

El amor es el sentimiento más maldito que una mujer como yo puede encontrar. Tras esa máscara, no sólo se esconde mi rostro. Se esconde una mujer; una mujer que ama, siente, llora, ríe…una mujer que ama más que a su vida a Seiya de Pegaso. No me importaría gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, pero, qué hacer si el hombre que amas te dice: "_No te puedo ofrecer nada"_

¡Cómo odio las noches! Las odio porque son el momento en el que entro en el trance ridículo y sueño que todo se hace realidad, estoy en sus brazos y vuelo hacia un mundo mágico, donde no escondo mis emociones.

Sueños…y eso es lo que son, condenados sueños que lo que hacen es mostrarme lo que verdaderamente soy. Soy una mujer enamorada hasta las botas de un hombre que, por más que me convenza, siempre dará su vida por Athena; nunca por mí. Sé que sueno estúpida, pero la época del primer amor que toda joven tiene en su adolescencia, yo la tengo ahora.

Y él lo olvida, sigue su vida como si nada. No formo parte de ella y nunca lo haré. Porque el amor está vetado para todos, hombres y mujeres condenados a callar y a sufrir. Condenados a vivir y morir como mártires, aunque nunca aspiremos a ello.

El silencio y la máscara…amigos incondicionales.

"_No te puedo ofrecer nada" _

Valiente respuesta. Valiente yo que estoy enamorada de un cretino.


End file.
